greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:DCaddict
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Go right ahead and and add images to any Green Arrow page I always welcome any type of new help. Yea Oliver Queen is my favorite character on Smallville he's one of the reasons that I watch Smallville and personally I think they need to bring Roy Harper Jr. Red Arrow to Smallville he would be another great hero to add to the Smallville Universe. Talk to you later. : Rod12 Red Arrow I think that bringing Roy on there is the best ever!!! Roy rocks! Good Idea. DCaddict 20:47, 12 December 2008 (UTC)DCaddict♥ Green Arrow Wiki Staff Members Position Hey DCaddict nice work on Green Arrow and Red Arrow keep up the great work. I wondering if you are interested in becoming a staff members position on the Green Arrow site here I'm always in need of help. The only real members who do alot of work on this site is me and my friend Doomlurker both of us work on are other DC Characters sites we have I have Green Arrow, The Flash and The Martian Manhunter while by Doomlurker runs sites for Batman, Aquaman, and Hawkman but we both work on all the sites together but were always looking for new help. Talk to you later and keep up the good work with the editing great job. From Rod12 A staff member is basically a person who edits and helps on the site and makes improvements to the site. I don't expect you at all to be on this site 24/7 if you just come on the site site ever so often when ever so often when ever you have a free moment thats the best I can ask of anyone who edits the site. But any type of school or work related stuff comes first my site is hobby for me that I enjoy doing and it is not a job. As for being new to the whole wiki site stuff I've been doing this for a year in half just keep practiceing is what I recomend if you have any questions or problems let me or my friend Doomlurker know and we will be able try an answer your question. Talk to you later I hope this will be able to answer your question. From Rod12 Yes I guess I can if it isn't that big of a deal. It's what I do in my free-time too. Which is a lot. I am on the computer almost 24/7, but of course, school and that stuff comes first. Well, I guess I'll say sure why not. Just let me know if you need me to do anything. DCaddict 20:04, 13 December 2008 (UTC)DCaddict♥ Hey DCaddict if there is something you could work on is create these two pages below. I thought these would be good for you to start with because you loaded great DC Animated Images on each one of those two characters and you could use them and add them to the page. There is a preloadable templete for a media character that you will use when you create these two page they will appear when you click on the link below and there you will see the preloadable templete it will look like a butten and when you click on it the templete will appear. If you need any help or some suggestion on creating the page let me know. Oh and your officially a new staff member of the Green Arrow Site congraduations talk to you later. *Green Arrow (Justice League Unlimited) *Speedy (Justice League Unlimited) From Rod12 Hey DCaddict nice job on the creation of your first page you did a great job only a few minor correction and over all more information will be added to the page but nice job. Well talk to you later. From Rod12 Green Arrow Animated Character Pages Hey DCaddict since you did a great job on Green Arrow and Speedy character pages for the Justice League Unlimited Animated TV Show. I was wondering if you wanted to do the remaining Animated TV Show versions of Green Arrow and create the media character pages for them. Well once again great job on Green Arrow and Speedy talk to you later oh and the links to the pages are below. From Rod12 *Green Arrow (Justice League: The New Frontier) *Green Arrow (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Green Arrow (The Batman) Yea thats ok with me which ever order you want to do it is fine. I think The Batman would be the best to start with first then Justice League: The New Frontier and finally the Brave and the Bold since he hasn't appeared yet in the series I think your right on doing that last. You seem to have a good plan good luck. Well thanks again and talk to you later. From Rod12 Yea I saw the page great work and don't worry I added a link and the category tage to the page and it is all set now. Well good work and talk to you later. From Rod12 Yea it looks good nice job at getting all that information for that page great work it looks good and I found a great image of the Justice League: The New Frontier and took away the one you uploaded only because it wasn't a real close up shot of Green Arrow is that ok the image I replaced it with was a nice close up of Green Arrow in th Arrow Plane. But great job on the page talk to you later. From Rod12 Black Canary Animated Character Pages Hey DCaddict great work on the final Green Arrow Animated Page everything looks great the image is fine and I just did a few minor edits but over all great work. Now if your interest the next thing I was wondering if you could work on is the animated character pages for the Black Canary the list/links to the pages is at the bottom. The Justice League Unlimited one will be the easiest and the fastest but the other two will be the harder ones to do if you don't find any images or alot of information for those two pages thats ok just put what you can. Well talk to you later and once again great work. *Black Canary (Justice League Unlimited) *Black Canary (Justice League: The New Frontier) *Black Canary (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) From Rod12 Hey DCaddict great work on those 3-Black Canary Animated Character pages they look good you did a great job. Well talk to you later. From Rod12 Hey DCaddict if you can work on Green Arrows of the World that page is a page that I've been trying to find information for a long time I've even ask for help from one of my friends at DC Database. That page is currently listed on the to do list on the main page that you can work on. As for Green Arrows of the World I can best describe that page as the search for the Holy Grail. Let me handle the Graphic Novel Pages and setting those up and as for the Justice League Unlimited and Justice League The New Frontier pages which are also the to do list you can do those if you want as well. Well talk to you later. From Rod12 Things to do. Hey DCaddit I put a list together of pages you could work on if you wanted. These pages have been made already but they are need inproving in certain areas. The Green Arrows of the World page is done. Right now I'm trying to work together a list of pages that you can create but for now I'll just give you a list of pages that need improving in certain areas of thats ok. Well talk to you later and if you have any questions let me know oh and the list is below. List *Constantine Drakon (Another Image) *Duke of Oil (Another Image) *Manhunter (Chase Lawler) (More Information) *Merlyn (Another Image) *Natas (Another Image) *Brian Nudocerdo (Image Needed) *Onomatopoeia (Another Image) *Solomon Grundy (Another Image) *Star-City Slayer (Another Image) From Rod12 Hey DCaddit I just thought of a great page that you can create and have fun with and plus its Smallville related. The page will be The Oliver Queen Chronicles and just use the TV Show Templete. Good luck and talk to you later. From Rod12 Hey DCaddit thats fine when ever you get to it that will be great and great work so far on the other pages the images and information look great. From Rod12 Hey DCaddit I added format and put a category tag on it but what you put down is great. We'll just update when we find more information but job well done good work. From Rod12 Speedy Teen Titans Hey DCaddict I think thats a good I to make a Speedy Teen Titans page go right ahead an make it good idea. Talk to you later. From Rod12